Katie Who
by meganjacinta
Summary: the doctor meets a 15 year old girl named katie who is working over christmas and her mother is travelling over seas, but she knows she is half alien and half human, her mum told her amazing stories about her famous dad although the have never meet
1. Chapter 1

**Please note I do not own doctor who the copyright owners are the BBC and please enjoy **

"Katie come you can't be late for work I'm going to be travelling today with your father cross country" said Katie's mum angrily.

"Why can't I meet my father mum I mean he is my father" asked Katie.

"Well just because I want you to have a good life and not have to worry with the stress of having a father who gets sidetracked and he even forgets about me but he still loves us he was going to come when you were first born, but he went to visit your grandparents and didn't realise"

"Ok mum when dad does come back you better at least introduce me I hear the stories you tell me about him and he sounds wonderful"

"I'm going to be late for work mum love you bye"

"love you stay safe oh wait!"

But Katie was already headed into a normal day at work.

"Moring Katie, wait what are you wearing on your head?" asked her grandfather and her boss,

"Oh sorry grandpa just getting into the Christmas spirit" Katie replied dully,

"Well we do have a dress code so tomorrow no halo dear or I'll tell you grandmother not to buy you anything for Christmas"

"Yes grandpa but I'm 15 you don't have to buy me anything"

Gosh grandpa isn't usually this bossy he loves Christmas and encourages me to wear Christmas items, that's very odd. He is very kind maybe something has the weather he is always moody on cold days-Suddenly a tall man appeared with a tweed coat and a bowtie around the corner crashing straight into Katie.

"AHH hey you nearly pushed my down the stairs I could have broken my neck and you could have certainly"

"Oh sorry so very sorry, just need to keep running you see "replied the strange man.

Oh my grandpa must have hired this poor man for the new job as the assistant manger but he looks like he has no clue were to go maybe I should help after all this man might be my future boss.

"Hey wait I'll show you around I haven't seen you before you must be the new assistant manger? " Asked Katie grandpa hadn't said anything like he started work today or I need someone to show round the new guy thought Katie.

"Yes that would be nice thank you, do I get an office? I've never had an office before" The man said with a delightful grin on his face.

"Of course you get an office you're the new assistant manager and you get a name badge to" ok this man is weird I mean didn't he read the contract , his face lit up when I said he gets a name badge I defiantly need to keep an eye on him.

"Grandpa its Katie, the new assistant manager is here should I set him up in his office?"

Hum she seems nice but she noticed my perception filter currently on the phone to her grandpa...hm I get an office. The strange man thought with a huge grin.

"Wait grandpa please tell me that's not true, it can't be"

"Everything ok Katie?" asked the man

"Grandpa ill talk later, Ok "Katie hung up the phone and decided this man couldn't be trusted.

"Ok what is your name? Grandpa gave me the name of the new assistant and I am starting to doubt you aren't who you say you are. I mean not many people wear bowties, it's just not done."

" Well Katie you are right, not many people are so I must say you are good and secondly Bow ties are cool, and thirdly my name is the doctor" With a cheeky grin on his face.

"The doctor just the doctor? I mean like your name not your title, and bowties are old fashioned, I guess it's cool if it's your thing" Katie said confidently and clearly.

"Yes just the doctor and it's not my title it's my name, and thanks for understanding about the bowtie" the doctor stated clapping his hands for joy.

Finally someone who gets the bowtie, the thought crossed his mind and he grinned.

"Well I'm shocked but not surprised I've heard that a lot about strange things, but you seem stranger than them all but I must say there is something wrong in the streets of London these days"

"Oh how so?"

"Well for one people go missing all the time and my mum doesn't help the situation always travelling and I have never met my father because he is lost in time and space, my mother tells me all about him and he never sees me cause I'm always working but I suppose I'm only 15 but I'm special my mother says. I have mixed blood, not from this earth but another world in a whole different galaxy. I know you think I'm a lunatic by now but hey what's new you're just really easy to talk to" Katie said embarrassed she had blurted out her whole existence to this stranger with a face people can just trust. My mother would be disgusted but then she was a rebel at school always detention and even arrested. Im more like her than i think.

"Oh Katie I don't think you're a lunatic I think you must be very special and you must be very brave to keep it hidden for so long. Hang on a second" said the doctor quietly noticing that Katie was crying.

The Doctor Whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Katie while she watched closely.

"No it can be "said the doctor, thinking to himself i scanned her DNA and it showed up as =

*\/* Time lord = *\/*

*/\* Human= */\*

*\/*

*/\*

Human + time lord it can't be possible! Thought the doctor, who is Katie?

**Well please review or rate and i will post the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got this chapter done please enjoy **

Katie looked up and realised something was wrong, the doctor was thinking and had a serious look on his face.

"Katie could I meet your grandfather please?" asked the doctor with a serious tone.

"Oh my grandfather? Well I guess but you know how normal grandparents are really old, don't be shocked when you meet mine he is really nice and mum brought him from the past so he could watch me grow up, he is really young like 32 now."

Suddenly Katie shouts while the doctor is looking for nearby people hoping she hasn't told anybody about herself, Katie shouted because she seemed happy

"Katie what are you doing? You are meant to be working for you grandpa today!" said a very familiar voice.

" Oh mum I was showing around the new manger, but why are you here? I thought you were going with dad down the country?" asked Katie with a curious look on her face,

"He didn't come sweetie so I thought I would surprise you with lunch" as Katie's mother rattled a brown paper bag with Katie's favourite. The doctor only just realised what was going on and Katie was with her mother "What's Katie's favourite?" the doctor asked from behind.

"Oh doctor this is my mum and my grandfather he just joined us" replied Katie while looking in her lunch bag "Thanks mum"

But her mother was staring at the back of the doctor and so was her grandfather, but she could work out what was wrong?

"Grandfather why are you staring?" Katie whispered in his ear with hope he would reply. The doctor realised the silence and turned around Katie had gotten her answer and he saw her mum her granddad and her grandmother had just joined them. Amy, Rory and River Song or Melody Pond as her daughter must know her by.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" asked Amy with a confused look on her face, Amy looked over at Rory and he realised it was actually him and he had let his granddaughter talk to him without knowing who he is.

"Grandma Do you know this man?" everyone was staring at him and he was staring back.

"Katie I know your mother and you two grandparents and they know me" the doctor finally spoke and it confirmed their suspicions.

"Well Katie you get back to work and we will handle this" river told her child as Katie looked stunned but went off back to work.

The doctor, my doctor? where are we at this point ?was he just about to come pick me up liked he planed? River thought to herself while she grinned and asked "Where are we this time doctor?" while Amy and Rory were in sight talking quietly to each other. "Amy is this ok should we let Katie see him? He could put her in danger?" asked Rory with a worried look, what if he harms Katie?

"Rory if he puts her in danger ever you know all he will ever see is my fist in his face" Amy replied with a dead serious look on her face. Amy knew what could happen if you travel with the doctor long enough it can destroy your whole world and she didn't want that for her granddaughter she helped raise while river he daughter was in prison and visiting every Christmas and birthday and Easter. But river had come out in time to raise her daughter without any interruptions. Rory had the exact same thoughts.

"River we are married, and who is Katie? I scanned her and-"the doctor got cut off "YOU DID WHAT? YOU SCANNED MY DAUGHTER!" Amy and Rory ran over to see River Song screaming at the doctor.

**More to come just need to write the next chapter please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Amy ran over "Hey what is going on?" huffing and puffing with Rory at her side.

"Sorry mum just over reacted a bit, the doctor scanned Katie and he found out that she is half human and half time lord. But we are not sure where she is, I asked her to go back to work but she's not in her office now." Replied River with a worried look on her face, I hope Amy and Rory will go look for her I couldn't bear it if they found out the truth. River thought to herself.

"Ok River ill go find her but I am going to take her to my place if that's alright" Rory asked while Amy hit herself on the head realising that Rory was right, they needed to get home fast or else –

"Ok Dad and Mum get home you look exhausted how long did it take you to get here?" asked river, worried about the fact that Amy had just had a moment of terror cross her face and tried to hid it with sadness.

"Oh sorry just I walked and-"with that Amy fainted falling to the floor and Rory ran over to catch her, just as he did the doctor returned, nobody had even realised he had left he thought to himself suddenly realising something was wrong Amy where's Amy and Katie oh who let her wonder off don't they remember the rules, the doctor smacked himself on the head and ran to find Katie

Meanwhile Katie was on the sofa at home eating lunch.

"Katie? KATIE? WHERE ARE YOU KATIE? YOUR MOTHER IS WORRIED SICK AND SO ARE YOUR GRANDPARENTS!" Katie looked up and found the doctor pounding at the front door

"Doctor I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"Just came to find you, Amy your grandmother fainted and your mother River was searching for you, you can't just wonder off and not tell anybody where you are going Katie"

"Sorry doctor I just came home to cook lunch although you might find my taste disgusting I rather enjoy it"

The doctor waited but Katie didn't reply

"Well don't keep me in suspense! Tell me I bet you love apples" thinking to himself those disgusting apples

"Doctor Apples are rubbish, I love, don't laugh, I love fish fingers and custard" blurted out Katie with an embarrassed tone.

The doctor was stunned and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Katie who are you?" asked the doctor hoping that this wonderful girl told him what he guessed or never could imagine.

"Me? Well my name is Katie Pond sometimes my mum calls me Katie Song when she is playing around, I am 15 years old and I am half alien, I was born on another world and my mum is alien but both her parents are human so my mother was a mystery but I'm a bigger one cause nobody knows who my dad is, I have friends who have all met aliens before Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra, Luke Smith and Sky Smith also Sarah Jane was a friend, I met these women who were friendly Martha Jones and Gwen Cooper . They all thought I was special and different. I also have gone with my mum on some of her journeys and I have defeated all sorts of monsters for example, Weeping angels, Daleks, Cyber men, Vashtra Nerada and the silence. Any questions?"

"Just one why are you telling me all this?" asked the doctor, he couldn't believe that he got all that information out of her and she had met Sarah Jane _also Sarah Jane was a friend_ was a friend, realisation hit tears came to his eyes Maria, Rani, Clyde, Luke and Sky Smith all of them now without Sarah what are Luke and sky doing?

"Well you asked and why are you crying?" Katie asked alarmed god I must have said something wrong again I always do that.

"Oh nothing I knew Sarah Jane and hadn't been told ... but I'm ok now sorry for that but other question you said you knew Martha Jones and Gwen Cooper"

"Sorry about Sarah Jane and yeah I know Martha and Gwen Martha works at U.N.I.T and Gwen works at torchwood with captain jack."

Ok so this girl knows about torchwood and U.N.I.T and Martha, Gwen and Jack I am defiantly missing something.

"It's ok about Sarah and can I have some fish custard?" the doctor asked with a grin on his face

"What you like fish custard? Mum said I'm the only one she knew but awesome let's eat" as Katie went into the kitchen the doctor seemed sadden and hid his grief over the loss of Sarah. Shaking the thought he went to join this alien to eat his favourite food.

"Amy wake up, oh god please don't die! River! Come quickly."

"What, what happened? "

"Mum your awake, we were worried for a moment, and you fainted"

"Really let's get your home or river could we stop at your place? It's really a long way to our house"

"Of course father I really don't care as long as we get Amy safe"

"What happened where's Katie and the doctor?" asked Amy as the lifted her to rivers car, ow they dropped me Amy thought.

"Ya guys mind I am right here don't drop me again" yelled Amy with her bright red hair flying through the wind

"Sorry Amy sorry" stuttered Rory

"Amy sorry but we have more worries to think about for example about who Katie really is to the doctor and I haven't even told you guys I just told you I adopted"

"Wait River you are telling us you didn't adopt Katie? Is she actually your own child? We have been raising our own granddaughter believing she was adopted when it was actually her?"

"Yes dad I'm sorry but I had to tell you that because I am only married to one man and one possible person." Rory was angry his little girl melody, river has had a child with the doctor ... oh gross need to get that image out of my head

"River you say married your married to the doctor so you had a child with the doctor?"

"Yes mum but time lords have children differently to humans it's not the same process none of that human stuff like you guys did"

Rory sighed in relief and Amy was shocked so the doctor had children and with her daughter.

"River let's get to your house fast the doctor will find out the truth but wouldn't you want to tell him instead of him finding out himself he would be angry at you for keeping this huge secret... does Katie know?" asked Rory worried Katie might tell the doctor.

"She knows I'm her true mother but I never told her, her true fathers name in case this happened, the doctor never knew I was pregnant with time lords we are only pregnant for 1 month as the child is healthy and can survive on its on with the mother feeding that child. But to actually create a child we just have to-"

"River we really don't want to know" yelled Amy before she could continue; they were all most at the house

"Right sorry mum maybe some other time" replied river blushing with a cheeky look on her face; Rory was in the driver's seat.

"River I thought the house was just there?"

"Nope dad you must be getting old the house is 20 minutes away" replied river with a grin on her face, I wonder why the doctor came though I mean he was coming to pick me up, but he went to Katie, river shook the thought away and continued to look after Amy.

"Doctor I can't believe you ate 25 fish fingers and used 3 cartons of custard, mums going to mad." Katie had a smile on her face the doctor had actually eaten a whole box of fish fingers and used 3 cartons.

"Katie my mouth is bigger on the inside" replied the doctor with a smile.

"Doctor earlier you scanned me with you sonic screwdriver but I don't get why? Why did you scan me doctor?" asked Katie while the doctor sat there stunned that a teenage girl would even know what a sonic was oh but river probably showed her, but river wouldn't have told her what a scan was. How do I tell a 15 year old girl she is well a time lord basically half of my species just like Melody Pond.

"Doctor is everything ok am I sick or something?" Katie was getting impatient now he had been thinking for a while now.

"No Katie you're not sick your just very, very special earlier when I scanned you it showed up as human + time lord and time lords are extinct, well almost there were so many, but a war killed them all and I lived. Also the your mother became a time lord, when her parents created her in the Tardis during flight, me and her, we are the last ones left and now you it seems." Said the doctor with a smile on his face, Katie was surprised she was a part of an endangered species.

"Wow I can't believe it, what was the Time Lords home planet? Could we visit?" asked Katie eagerly she couldn't believe it.

"Sorry Katie maybe some other time" replied the doctor, he didn't want to tell her that it was locked in a time lock and river would kill me.

"Do you have your own language? "Asked Katie she wanted to find out as much as she could about the Time Lords.

"Yes ill teach it to you If you like" Katie's face lit up.

*knock knock* "Katie are you in there? Open the door we need to get Amy inside "yelled river.


End file.
